Tweedledee
|firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = Heart of the Matter |status = Alive |occupation = Servant |species = Human |haircolor = White |eyecolor = Brown}} Tweedledee, also known as Tweedle #1, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the first episode and is portrayed by co-star Matty Finochio. Tweedledee is based on the character of the same name from the novel Through the Looking-Glass, and the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. History }} In the royal castle, the Red Queen sits on her throne to receive a continuous stream of complaints and pleas for help from the kingdom's peasants as Tweedledee and Tweedledum stoically stand by. After she remarks their problems bore her, the crowd of people react in outrage until Jafar magically freezes everyone in the room except himself and the Red Queen. He confronts her about working towards finding the genie bottle and to free up more time for the search, Jafar turns all the peasants into piles of ash, which unfreezes Tweedledee and Tweedledum in the process. Red Queen looks on in displeasure as Jafar leaves while Tweedledee and Tweedledum begin sweeping up the mess on the floor. Afterwards, the two give the her a skin scrubbing cleanse, which she chides them to work harder at it. They are dismissed when the White Rabbit comes for a visit. While helping to fit the Red Queen into a new outfit, she admires herself in the mirror until noticing Jafar standing nearby. Then, he and Tweedledum are sent away. Following Jafar's demand for the Red Queen to get rid of Knave, she follows through with the request. Through a mirror, Tweedledee notifies him of Knave's capture. Satisfied with the news, Jafar asks for a later reminder to reward him for his services. When Knave is sentenced to a public execution, a crowd gathers outside to await the spectacle, to which Tweedledee spots Alice. To the Red Queen and Jafar, he brings to their attention of Alice's presence. Jafar presses to allow Alice to stay so they can see how far she is willing to go for a friend. Alice heroically rescues Knave and they escape by launching themselves into a maze with a catapult. Led by the Red Queen, Tweedledee and Tweedledum catch up to stop Alice and Knave from getting away. Jafar forces Alice to make her first wish by threatening Knave's life. Next, he exerts physical pain on Alice herself, but she adamantly refuses to make a second wish, so Jafar deals a final damage by transforming Knave into a stone statue. Overcome with rage, Alice slaps the Red Queen for not helping Knave, to which Tweedledee and Tweedledum move to defend her. The Red Queen refuses their help and handles Alice by giving her a glaring lecture. As their Queen turns to leave, Tweedledee and Tweedledum follow behind. On Jafar's command, Tweedledee kidnaps and brings the White Rabbit to him. After dumping the White Rabbit out of a bag, he quickly departs from the room. When the Red Queen makes a trip to the lair, Tweedledee follows along, though Jafar is nowhere to be seen and neither is Cyrus. She attempts to use bodily force against the only remaining prisoner for answers, but he tells her nothing. Outside, the Red Queen observes a wall where Cyrus might've climbed down from. Tweedledee frets over the trivial manner of conducting the search while she is not appropriately dressed. For this, he is reprimanded with a slap as the Red Queen accuses him of thinking she doesn't know how to get her hands dirty. Tweedledee continues to secretly work for Jafar, and goes as far as stealing the bottle from the Red Queen's castle for him. However, his luck runs out when the Red Queen discovers the betrayal and takes off his head for it. Then, he is placed in a box, which Jafar later opens. Following Jafar's takeover of the Red Queen's former castle, Tweedledee is taken out of the box and placed on a pedestal. When queried by Jafar about the whereabouts of the Jabberwocky, Tweedledee is unwilling to give an answer until a new body is procured for him. Once Jafar promises to do so, Tweedledee shares information about the Jabberwocky while begging him not go after the creature, but the sorcerer decides the opportunity is too good not to pass up. Shortly after, Tweedledee's head is reattached to a new body. }} Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *Matty Finochio also plays Marcus Tremaine in the Once Upon a Time episode "One Little Tear". |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *Tweedledee and Tweedledum wear the same facial makeup that David Bowie wears on the cover of his 1973 album Aladdin Sane. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The framed prints in the hallway of Jefferson's mansion are John Tenniel's illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Among the pictures is an illustration of Alice and Tweedledee and Tweedledum (it's bottom picture on the left when Emma asks Jefferson why he's been watching her).File:117Why2.png Costumes Notes *The cloaks worn by TweedledeeFile:W106Annoyance.png and TweedledumFile:W108Grapevine.png are the same cloaks worn by Bo Peep's bodyguards,File:402MessWith.png File:402Laughing.png in the Once Upon a Time episode "White Out", and Jacob in the Once Upon a Time episode "The Other Shoe".File:603GoodAfternoon.png Appearances References nl:Diedeldie Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters